


how not to be a responsible godfather

by lxvenderbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvenderbrown/pseuds/lxvenderbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is Harry meant to control himself when Teddy looks so sinfully beautiful every single day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	how not to be a responsible godfather

Teddy closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling freely. His back arching upwards for more; his hands balled into fists, tugging at the sheets. 

Harry’s wet mouth was wrapped around his cock, and two fingers were delving into Teddy’s tight ass. Humming around Teddy’s cock, blissfully aware that Teddy was falling apart because of him. 

Slowly adding an extra finger into Teddy, he watched as Teddy shoved his fist into his mouth and concealed his face with his other arm. His back arching even more, desperate for the heat from Harry’s mouth to be everywhere. Quickening the pace of his fingers, he watched Teddy dig his heels into the mattress. 

Teddy whimpered pathetically and bite into the skin of his arm.

“Edward move your arms away; I need to see your face.”

Harry removed his fingers from Teddy and his mouth away from his cock, to lean over Teddy and pull his arms from his face, pinning them above his head. Appreciating the sight of Teddy so undone. 

Teddy whined from the loss of contact and thrust into the air, desperate for Harry.

“Someone’s feeling a bit impatient, eh? Do you think you could cum like this? Look at you, Merlin you are the most beautiful thing I have ever-“ 

His words were muffled as Teddy pushed upwards and clashed his mouth onto Harry’s, moaning loudly. The sound of their teeth and moans filled up the room, leaving no room for Harry’s words. 

“Harry I need you so badly,” Teddy cried, his body humping thin air. “Please do this, please…”

Harry sat up and pushed Teddy’s legs to his chest, parting his ass cheeks widely. Pressing the three fingers that had been in him before, quickly scissoring him open. Staring as Teddy let his head fall back and moaned loudly.

Harry leaned down and moved Teddy’s thighs further apart, keeping him still, then preceded to quickly replace the fingers that had been scissoring him moments before with his tongue. Swirling his tongue around Teddy’s hole, tasting every bit of him. 

“Harry?”

Harry paused. 

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to last so will you please get on with it?”

Harry's body shook with laughter, “Patience never was one of your greatest qualities.”

“Harry, I swear to-“

Harry tugged on Teddy’s cock and pushed his knees further to his chest, Harry’s cock pushing in slowly … inch by bloody inch. Harry sighed as Teddy moaned loudly as their bodies collided slowly. When Harry was fully settled in, without warning he pulled out quickly and slammed back in, listening to their skin slapping together and Teddy’s cry. 

“Fuck Teddy-“ Harry mumbled, moving as hard and fast as his body would allow. His fingers pressing bruises onto Teddy’s hips, a little reminder for Teddy of the nights activities.

Teddy’s hand found his aching cock and began to pump furiously, feeling his body light into a thousand fires every time Harry’s thrusted back into him. 

“No fucking way,” Harry growled. “I don't want you to fucking touch yourself.”

Teddy cried as Harry pinned his hands above his head, no once slowing his pace down; each thrust just as hard and fast as the first. Teddy's cock was aching and pre-cum dripping onto his stomach leaving a white mess there before he had even properly climaxed. 

Harry’s hands were tight around Teddy’s wrists, painfully so, but Teddy made no move to complain because he was aware that Harry was only restricting him to help the both of them.

“Harry, I’m going to-“ Teddy trembled, his body shaking as he quickly came closer to the edge and to his climax. 

Harry moved a hand to wrap around Teddy’s cock, his other hand still restraining him. 

Teddy’s body bucked uncontrollably as Harry pounded into him harder and harder, and as he pumped his cock faster and faster. 

Teddy closed his eyes as he cried loudly with pleasure, staring at Teddy Harry quickly followed Teddy over the edge, leaning forward to moan into Teddy's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did I would love for your feedback and if you didn't, well, again, I would love to hear your feedback. If you have any requests, I'd be happy to do them, so just you know, tell me! 
> 
> My Tumblr - reminlupin


End file.
